vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Haru Okumura
|-|Base Haru= |-|Noir= |-|Milady= |-|Astarte= Summary Haru Okumura is a playable character from Persona 5. Haru Okumura is the daughter of Kunikazu Okumura, owner of Okumura Foods, a massive international fast-food chain. As the daughter of a multi-millionaire, Haru lived without too many worries, but it all began to change when her father made a deal with Masayoshi Shido in order to eliminate the company's competition through mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns. Kunikazu's business practices became increasingly shadier, bordering slavery. And that was not all, he planned to make Haru get married to Sugimura, a young man from an incredibly wealthy family. Haru hated this idea, but she had no way to stop it. However, that changed when she met Morgana, a mysterious talking cat that taught Haru about the Metaverse and the Phantom Thieves of hearts. After a few run-ins with the Phantom Thieves, Haru ended up joining them in order to trigger a change of heart in her father. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A | Low 2-C Name: Haru Okumura, "Noir" Origin: Persona 5 Gender: Female Age: 17-18 Classification: Human, Member of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Persona User, The Empress Arcana Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Melee and Ranged Combatant, Summoning, Empowerment (via willpower), Creation (can recreate her equipment through willpower), Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Personas are a manifestation of the user's soul), Stealth Mastery, Acrobatics, Mind and Empathic Manipulation (via superhuman charisma and Metaverse Navigator), Teleportation (w/ Metaverse Navigator), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Non-Corporeal (Personas only), Flight (Personas only), Immortality (Type 8, Personas only), Persona Magic, Psychokinesis, Statistics Amplification, Healing, Resistance Negation (can negate enemy's resistance to psychokinesis), Attack Reflection, Damage Boost, Mind and Empathic Manipulation (via charisma, psychokinesis and the Metaverse, can cause complete mental shutdowns by killing a person's Shadow), Resistance to Psychic Attacks, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Subjective Reality, Time Stop, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Biological, Fear, Death, Mind and Soul Manipulation | All previous abilities to a greater extent, High Resistance to Psychic Attacks, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, possibly Resistance to Existence Erasure (stood in Mementos-fused Shibuya for a period of time without being erased) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Far superior to Shadow Okumura, whose palace contained countless stars) | Universe level+ (Assisted in the defeat of Yaldabaoth, the administrator of the Collective Unconscious, who could control the cognitive and physical realities on a universal scale) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can dodge this, as well as keep up with Shadows that can dodge Lucifer's Morning Star, which appears to move at such speed) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class | Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level | Universe level+ '(Survived attacks from Yaldabaoth) 'Stamina: High (Can fight for hours inside the Metaverse) Range: Extended melee range with Axes, Several Kilometers with guns and Persona skills Standard Equipment: 'Her Phantom Suit, Axe and Grenade Launcher | Her Phantom Suit and ultimate weapons: Fleurs de Mal (axe) and Yagrush (grenade launcher). 'Intelligence: High. She is well-educated due to her background as the heiress to Okumura Foods, and should be at least comparable to Makoto and Ren, who are the top-scorers for their respective years. Weaknesses: She and her Personas are weak to nuclear explosions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Persona Summoning: The ability to utilize Personas, powerful manifestations of the mind and soul. Personas can move and attack independently of their users, allowing for double-teaming between their user and the equipped Persona. Each Persona has a set of elemental affinities, which also apply to their user while the Persona is equipped. Milady: Haru's initial Persona, who is based on Milady de Winter, from Dumas' "The Three Musketeers". She hides several types of guns and cannons under her skirt, specializes in Psychic skills, and is resistant towards psychic attacks, but vulnerable to nuclear explosions. Astarte: Haru's ultimate Persona, who is based on a Goddess of fertility and love from several cultures in the world. She retains all of Milady's skills, is resistant towards ice-based Attacks and highly resistant to psychic attacks, but is vulnerable to nuclear attacks. However, she compensates for this weakness somewhat with her Evade Nuke skill. *'Psio:' A psychic-based attack that deals medium damage to one foe. It deals more damage to those that are affected by any sort of mental ailment. *'Mapsio:' A psychic attack that deals medium damage to all foes. It deals more damage to those that are affected by any sort of mental ailment. *'Tripple Down:' A gun-based attack that deals light damage a total of three times. *'Amrita Drop:' A healing move that cures herself or any ally of all types of status ailments. *'Psy Break:' A passive/aggressive skill which temporarily dispels an enemy's resistance to psychic attacks. *'Tetrakarn:' Milady creates a shield that returns all physical and gun-based damage to the enemy once. *'Psy Boost:' A passive ability that automatically strengthens the power of psychic skills by 25%. *'Makarakarn:' Milady creates a shield that returns all magic-based damage to the enemy once. *'Climate Decorum:' A passive ability that automatically doubles Haru's evasion when it's raining or there's any sort of special weather condition. *'Psiodyne:' A psychic attack that deals high damage to one foe. It deals more damage to those that are affected by any sort of mental ailment. *'Snipe:' A passive ability that automatically strengthens the power of gun-based skills by 25%. *'One-Shot Kill:' A gun-based skill that deals massive damage to the enemy while also having an increased critical rate. *'Amrita Shower:' A healing move that cures herself and all her allies of all types of ailments. *'Mapsiodyne:' A psychic attack that deals high damage to all foes. It deals more damage to those that are affected by any sort of mental ailment. *'Cripple:' A passive ability that automatically strengthens the power of gun-based skills by 50%. *'Psy Amp:' A passive ability that automatically strengthens the power of psychic skills by 50%. *'Heat Riser:' A temporary buff that increases all of Haru's stats for some time. *'Evade Nuke:' Exclusive to Astarte. A passive ability which automatically tripples the evasion rate against Nuke-based Attacks. Key: Late Game | End Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Humans Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Criminals Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Death Users Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Axe Users Category:Gun Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Persona Category:Playable Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sega Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Acrobats Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Students Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Invulnerability Users